vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
There in the Disappearing Light
There in the Disappearing Light is the tenth episode of the fifth season of The Originals and the eighty-ninth episode of the series overall. Summary COLLATERAL DAMAGE — Klaus helps Hope cope with her pain in an unconventional way. A figure from Elijah's past comes back seeking help. Elsewhere, Marcel takes on the nightwalkers, while Vincent deals with the fallout of a fateful decision.https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/06/the-originals-episode-510-there-in.html Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson (credit only) *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza Recurring Cast *Shiva Kalaiselvan as Ivy *Jedidiah Goodacre as Roman Sienna *Torrance Coombs as Declan *Robert Baker as Emmett *Jaime Murray as Antoinette Sienna Guest Cast *Colin Woodell as Aiden (spirit) Co-Starring *Ian Pala as Max *Jimmy Ray Pickens as Bill Trivia * Antagonists: Emmett and his followers. * The Ancestors are released from the Ancestral Plane allowing them all to find peace; this effectively abolishes Ancestral Magic within New Orleans. * Hope triggers her werewolf nature when the human, Bill, gets caught between a battle between Hope and Emmett and his followers, and subsequently dies. Body Count *Two vampires - killed by Niklaus Mikaelson *Unnamed witch - Throat ripped open; killed by Joshua Rosza *Approximately six unnamed vampires - Various ways; killed by Marcel Gerard and Josh *Joshua Rosza - Werewolf Venom; killed by unknown vampire, indirectly by Marcel via his venom *Ivy - Failure to transition; killed by herself *Emmett, Bill and approximately forty-five unnamed vampires - Fatal Pain Infliction; killed by Hope Mikaelson Continuity *Aiden was seen as a spirit. He was last seen in City Beneath The Sea as a corpse. *The Ancestors were seen. They were last seen in Where Nothing Stays Buried. *Sean O'Connell was mentioned. He was last seen in An Unblinking Death as a hallucination. *Kieran O'Connell was mentioned. He was last seen in A Closer Walk With Thee as a corpse. *Tina McGreevy was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen in House of the Rising Son. *Freya was mentioned. She was last seen in We Have Not Long To Love. *Greta was mentioned. She was last seen in The Kindness of Strangers in archive footage. *August was indirectly mentioned. He was last seen in Don't It Just Break Your Heart in a flashback. *Kol and Rebekah were indirectly mentioned. They were last seen in The Kindness of Strangers. *Hayley was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen in The Kindness of Strangers. *The Hollow was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen in The Kindness of Strangers in her spirit form. *Cami was mentioned. She was last seen in No Quarter as a hallucination. *Roman was last seen in What, Will, I, Have, Left. *Antoinette was last seen in The Kindness of Strangers. Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **French Quarter ***The Abattoir ***Rousseau's ***St. Anne's Church **The Garden District ***Lafayette Cemetery (Ancestral Plane too) **Algiers ***Marcel's Loft Behind the Scenes *Steven Krueger had the flu when he was filming this episode, specifically during filming the scene where his character reunites with Colin Woodell's (Aiden) and kisses him.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ztkGTK3iVhM&t=126s Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= :Elijah: "She's faltering, isn't she Niklaus?" :Elijah: "That rage...Leading your daughter down a path that will erase her humanity. The consequences will be devastating for everyone." |-|Trailer= |-|Scene= :Ivy: "Vincent?" :Vincent: "I'm here." :Ivy: "What happened?" :Vincent: "Emmett poisoned you." :Ivy: "I thought I was dead." :Vincent: "Ivy, you are." |-|Inside clip= :Hope: "It's not working!" :Klaus: "You're holding back." :Hope: "You really think I want to feel this way? No matter how hard I try to get it out, I don't feel any better!" :Klaus: "Give me a name." :Elijah: "I need you to fix this." :Vincent: "I don't know how to fix this, Elijah!" :Elijah: "A thousand years ago I have tried desperately to sway you towards some kind of reason." :Klaus: "And for a thousand years I've trusted you." :Elijah': ''"So what now?" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 5x10 Promo "There in the Disappearing Light" (HD) Season 5 Episode 10 Promo The Originals There In The Disappearing Light Trailer The CW The Originals There In The Disappearing Light Scene The CW The Originals Inside There In The Disappearing Light The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 5x10 There in the Disappearing Light-Hope.jpg 5x10 There in the Disappearing Light-Declan.jpg 5x10 There in the Disappearing Light-Hope-Klaus.jpg 5x10 There in the Disappearing Light-Hope 1.jpg |-|Screencaps= TO510-001-Klaus.png TO510-002-Klaus.png TO510-003~Klaus-Hope.png TO510-004-Hope.png TO510-005-Hope.png TO510-006-Klaus.png TO510-007-Roman~Vampire.png TO510-008-Roman.png TO510-009-Vampire.png TO510-010-Klaus~Roman.png TO510-011~Klaus-Roman.png TO510-012~Vincent-Ivy.png TO510-013-Vincent.png TO510-014-Vincent-Witch.png TO510-015-Ivy.png TO510-016-Vincent~Ivy.png TO510-017~Vincent-Ivy.png TO510-018-MSP Plant.png TO510-019-Marcel.png TO510-020-Marcel.png TO510-021-Josh.png TO510-022-Josh's Phone.png TO510-023-Declan.png TO510-024-Max.png TO510-025-Josh-Max.png TO510-026-Roman.png TO510-027-Klaus~Roman.png TO510-028-Roman-Klaus.png TO510-029~Klaus-Roman.png TO510-030-Hope.png TO510-031-Elijah-Vincent-Witches.png TO510-032-Vincent.png TO510-033-Elijah~Vincent.png TO510-034-Elijah.png TO510-035-Antoinette's Text-Elijah's Phone.png TO510-036-Marcel.png TO510-037-Marcel.png TO510-038-Witch~Emmett.png TO510-039~Witch-Emmett.png TO510-040~Witch-Marcel.png TO510-041-Elijah.png TO510-042~Elijah-Antoinette.png TO510-043-Elijah~Antoinette.png TO510-044-Elijah-Antoinette.png TO510-045-Elijah.png TO510-046~Vampire-Marcel.png TO510-047~Emmett.png TO510-048-Marcel-Emmett.png TO510-049~Josh-Max.png TO510-050-Josh~Max.png TO510-051~Josh-Max.png TO510-052-Josh-Max.png TO510-053-Josh.png TO510-054-Emmett.png TO510-055-Marcel.png TO510-056~Vincent-Ivy.png TO510-057-Vincent~Ivy.png TO510-058-Ivy.png TO510-059-Hope.png TO510-060~Roman-Hope.png TO510-061-Hope~Roman.png TO510-062-Roman.png TO510-063-Roman.png TO510-064-Klaus-Elijah.png TO510-065~Klaus-Elijah.png TO510-066-Klaus~Elijah.png TO510-067~Ivy-Vincent.png TO510-068-Vincent-Ivy.png TO510-069-Ancestor.png TO510-070-Ivy.png TO510-071~Ivy-Vincent.png TO510-072-Elijah.png TO510-073-Antoinette.png TO510-074~Roman-Hope.png TO510-075-Roman-Hope.png TO510-076-Roman~Hope.png TO510-077-Hope.png TO510-078-Roman.png TO510-079-Klaus.png TO510-080-Hope~Klaus.png TO510-081-Hope-Klaus.png TO510-082-Klaus.png TO510-083-Hope~Klaus.png TO510-084-Elijah-Klaus.png TO510-085-Elijah.png TO510-086-Klaus.png TO510-087-Lafayette Cemetery.png TO510-088-Ivy~Vincent.png TO510-089-Vincent.png TO510-090-Josh.png TO510-091~Josh-Witch.png TO510-092-Josh.png TO510-093-Marcel-Josh.png TO510-094~Josh-Marcel.png TO510-095-Vampire-Marcel~Josh.png TO510-096-Josh~Marcel.png TO510-097~Vampire-Josh.png TO510-098-Josh~Marcel.png TO510-099-Vincent.png TO510-100-Witches-Ivy.png TO510-101-Declan.png TO510-102-Bill-Declan.png TO510-103-Antoinette~Emmett.png TO510-104-Emmett-Venom.png TO510-105~Witches-Vincent.png TO510-106-Witches.png TO510-107-Antoinette-Vampires.png TO510-108-Antoinette-Elijah~Vampires.png TO510-109-Emmett~Vampires.png TO510-110~Klaus-Hope.png TO510-111-Emmett-Vampires.png TO510-112-Klaus-Hope-Marcel.png TO510-113~Witches-Vincent.png TO510-114-Witches.png TO510-115~Klaus-Hope~Marcel.png TO510-116-Vincent-Witches.png TO510-117-Hope.png TO510-118-Vampires~Hope.png TO510-119-Hope.png TO510-120-Lafayette Cemetery.png TO510-121-Vampires.png TO510-122-Emmett.png TO510-123-Emmett.png TO510-124-Hope.png TO510-125-Hope.png TO510-126-Klaus~Marcel.png TO510-127~Klaus-Marcel.png TO510-128~Hope-Klaus.png TO510-129-Hope.png TO510-130-Hope-Klaus.png TO510-131~Klaus-Declan.png TO510-132-Antoinette-Elijah.png TO510-133-Antoinette-Elijah.png TO510-134-Antoinette-Elijah.png TO510-135-Ivy-Vincent.png TO510-136-Ivy~Vincent.png TO510-137-Ivy-Vincent.png TO510-138-Marcel-Josh.png TO510-139-Marcel~Josh.png TO510-140-Marcel.png TO510-141-Josh~Aiden.png TO510-142~Josh-Aiden.png TO510-143-Josh-Aiden.png TO510-144-New Orleans.png TO510-145-St. Anne's Church.png TO510-146-Hope.png TO510-147-Roman.png TO510-148-Hope-Roman.png TO510-149-Hope-Roman.png TO510-150~Klaus-Declan.png TO510-151-Klaus.png TO510-152~Klaus-Bill.png TO510-153-Hope-Vampires.png TO510-154-Hope.png |-|Behind the Scenes= References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Five